Befallen (Black Butler Fanfic)
by Baihumon
Summary: After a mysterious woman winds up at the doorstep of the Phantomhive estate unraveling lies will the Butler find out more to this tall tale of this woman clad in mysterious black?


Flinching, the woman gripped onto the chair seated comfortably in front of the fireplace as Sebastian dabbed her wound. To her this man was tall and terrifying, and his eyes struck her most of all. They were such a deep crimson red that it made her want to focus on them all the more, but at the same time it's why she wanted to look away so badly. Staying silent the woman closed her eyes as Sebastian took a damp rag and dabbed it on her bleeding cheek.

The rain pelted the earth outside as the lightening enveloped the dark room in a split second shade of purple. Caressing the side of her cheek Sebastian observed the wound remarking, "What was a woman such as yourself doing in the middle of nowhere on a rainy night such as this?" Not answering, Sebastian asked instead with a polite, but devilish smile, "Is what I'm doing sufficing to your wound?" Getting off of one knee Sebastian laid the damp cloth on a nightstand while the woman slowly nodded, "Yes, but why did you take me in? Ciel Phantomhive is such a distinguished person...to let in someone like me...wouldn't it be a disgrace?"

"Oh trust me-" Sebastian started with a frown, "My Lord is in no way distinguished in any way, shape, or form. I am not permitted to say anymore, but my Lord doesn't know that you are here."

Helping the woman up Sebastian escorted her to the door, but she looked so solemn seeing the rain falling outside, "Please...there must be something I can do to compensate for your kindness."

"Oh no, I'm just simply one Hell of a Butler. Kindness had nothing to do with the matter at hand."

"I don't care. I want to know what I can help with."

"Well...You could help Mey-Rin with the daily chores around the manner. She is in the library to the left of us, down the hall to your left, and then take a right."

Giving a muddled up curtsy the woman half heartily smiled, "Thank you. I promise I will atone for your kindness in a manner most adequate."

Going down the dark halls as Sebastian suggested, the woman darted away after being further from Sebastian's presence. Lightly knocking on the library door Mey-Rin jumped nearly ten feet in the air seeing a woman no taller than 5'5 with dark brown hair and eyes standing in the shadows.

"Oi, who might you be then? You nearly gave me a fright you did!"

"Sebastian sent me to help you." The woman glimmered a cheerful, yet creepy smile making Mey-Rin a trifle bit uneasy.

"Alright then love. You can dust off the book shelves you can I suppose." Handing the woman a duster with fine feathers at the end of the handle Mey-Rin kept a watch of the woman out of the corner of her eye inspecting her dress, "That is an awful lovely black dress you have there dearie. The strings that cross your delicate neck support the look it does, and it looks better with no sleeves, but why black might I ask?"

"Well, a complete stranger in your household I suppose you have a right to know..." Dusting a little slower the woman began, "I was riding a carriage from a funeral not too far away from here...one of my good friends had died in a fire...and the rain was coming down so hard that my driver had a hard time seeing so he ran into a tree. One of the limbs fell on his head and damn near cracked his skull open. It was a livid sight to see. The horses broke free and darted in different directions, and so I was left on my own. The door broke from the carriage and cut my cheek, and so Sebastian helped mend it."

"Well that was nice of em love. Sorry about your friend though." Mey-Rin tried to keep back the chills she was feeling, "Might I know your name then, or anything cheerful about yourself? I'm afraid I'd talk, but my life is a bit...boring...always tidying up the Master's mansion and all."

"Well, my name is Rachel. My birthday is December eleventh and-"

"Hey! That's three days before the Master's birthday! Oh...I am terribly sorry do go on." Mey-Rin giggled just happy to have more girl company around.

"I'm from Germany. My parents were in a trade that sent me here when I was young. That was nearly ten years ago actually. I'm twenty one now."

"Germany eh? I've heard Berlin is a nice place to go, or Amsterdam. Say why don't you stay for a trifle bit longer?" Mey-Rin smiled back at Rachel who was finishing dusting off the book shelves.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose, but...I don't really have no where else to go. I was staying with my friend, and the walk home is so dreadfully long."

Wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder Mey-Rin heavily insisted once more to stay, but Rachel would just keep declining the invitation thinking it too much of a burden, and then they started to get into another topic, love. They went on for hours trying to get out of one another the type of man they were looking for, but when it came to Rachel's turn to talk it nearly sent Mey-Rin into a spiral.

"I've talked long enough about my taste's love. How's about you? What kind of man do you fancy?" Mey-Rin leaned in with glasses glossing towards Rachel. They were now a tad bit off of working like they were supposed to be doing, but now instead sitting comfortably on the couch intently listening to one another's stories.

"Well...I did have eyes on a man long ago, but he was hardly ready for a relationship. He was just so childish...He did have the most pleasant eyes though, and when he'd go out he'd dress to the tee. A suit, and a red tie...Then there was another, but he died by gun fire..." Rachel looked down with solemn eyes, "He had the most darkest of night hair...it would gloss in the moonlight...the most beautiful of stature how he stood by me...and his smile would give me chills down my spine..."

Dabbing her eyes Mey-Rin sniffled, "I'm so sorry love! That is the most...but who killed him? Did you see the man who shot him?"

"In fact I did Mey-Rin, but it's getting late. I wish to retire...I've had a long day of death as it is to be thinking of lost love ones."

Getting up Rachel waved a kind good night wave and closed the library doors behind her hearing Mey-Rin screaming at the time saying she needed to get more work done, or Sebastian would punish her for slacking.

"Please follow me to your sleeping quarters." Sebastian bowed to Rachel nearly making her turn as pale as a ghostly apparition. Following Sebastian, he led her to a nice chamber fit for someone of her stature. A four post bed with flourishing blue curtains, a fire place, and a comfortable chair residing in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Sebastian, I-"

"Forgive me for intruding Lady Rachel, but the clothes that befall you are not of a funeral...are they? Those stories you were unraveling to Mey-Rin were that of a false tongue were they not?"

"Why would I tell the Butler?" Rachel simply asked as she removed a pair of black gloves from a little pocket on the side of her dress.

"I tend to figure things out rather quickly around here, and call it atoning for my help towards you."

"I don't know how comfortable I feel telling you...I just met you after all..." Rachel turned up her chin trying to act tall although Sebastian towered over her.

"Very well my Lady. I wish you a good night." Lightly bowing he closed the bedroom door behind him leaving Rachel continually uneasy about this Butler.


End file.
